


All Things Good

by annoying_kuriboh



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_kuriboh/pseuds/annoying_kuriboh
Summary: "For the kiss prompts: 9 with Sean and a female reader." one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other.





	All Things Good

To say that the whole speculation concerning the Braithwaites and Grays was a nightmare would’ve been a huge understatement from your side. Days passed since the last incident, weeks since the tobacco fields went up in crimson flames and horses were sold for merely a percent of their actual worth. The whole gang is getting played, fooled and taken for a ride while Dutch remains blissfully unaware of the ordeal he flings all of them into.

Some of the gang members were more… optimistic, to say the least. And Sean especially, although you are one to doubt if he truly understands what it could mean if things went wrong, for both of you.

You stand there furiously petting Ennis while Sean took his time to gather ammunition from the boxes near Arthur’s tent; what you couldn’t deny was that uncomfortable pit in your stomach, a raging sensation overwhelming and painful for reasons you could not put your finger on. This time you truly wish you had Sean’s incredible optimism…

He comes back grinning from one ear to the other, shotgun prepped on his shoulder and pockets full of ammo. One arm outstretched to loop it around you the second he’s close enough.

„Ye ain’t lookin’ bright today,” he remarks, „What? Not trusting me now?”

„That… ain’t it.” Maybe its dumb. To think this way. Perhaps they’re all right about the deal and you the vigorous doubter. You and Arthur alone. „…it just don’t feel right letting you go.”

„Don’t feel right? I’m gonna come back as sure as the dawn of day! Ye never worried about it.”

There’s no arguing with Sean MacGuire. There never was and won’t ever be. This man was sunshine in human form and you feel warmer simply standing close to him, practically in his arms. Ennis dips his snout against your shoulder.

„Come back, will you?”

Sean hesitates. You cannot remember a time where he did not know what to say. Not once. He must’ve decided actions work better on you, and kisses especially.

His left hand buries in your hair at the back of your head, drawing you close at the same time Sean lowers a little to kiss your lips, short, soft, not good enough. He’s warm. Radiates heat and everything nice, tastes like coffee on a lazy sunday morning, sends sparks through your skin and blood with a single touch alone.

He looks at you and attempts a smile, opens his mouth to speak but you’re quicker, desperate and feeling lost without his lips on yours, the smell and sensation of him… the following share of lips isn’t innocent and short anymore, its quick and needy and raw, a kiss where you push your body against Sean’s without a thought spent on the gun in his right hand, no care for others staring, not a single doubt if its right to delay the mission.

Noses bump and teeth dig hard into lips, tongues lap at each other. His breath in your mouth, against your face, its heaven, it’s too good to be true—you start messing with his hair, clench a fist in long ginger locks to pull the man as close as possible.

Sean is all things wonderful in this cruel world.

Breath comes hard. Ragged, exhausted just from the force of devouring kisses and steady hands. You’re the first to break the connection and Sean leans his forehead against yours; nuzzles his nose next to yours and smiles his charming too-pretty-for-this-world-smile to make your knees weak and send the butterflies in your stomach on a rampage.

„I love ya,” he says, „Like nothin’ else.” Sean’s voice is barely above a whisper, heavy and thick.

„I love you too, Sean.”

More than words can say.

He releases his hold on you and you do the same, taking a step back. Just when you thought you should remind him once more to come back, Sean is talking and loud again, shoulders his shotgun and mounts up on Ennis. „I promise it ain’t gonna take long,” Sean tells you before clicking his tongue.

„Better be ready for me tonight, ye hear..? Been some time since I heard ye scream.”

Man has no shame. And you’re digging it.

Sean rides off alongside Arthur, Micah, Bill.

Those were his last words to you. The first promise he ever broke.

Sean didn’t come back that day.

**Author's Note:**

> now that was fun c:< requests can go to @seanmacguires on tumblr if you want to read more!


End file.
